The Thought That Counts
by Ijemanja
Summary: Involving Izzie, Cristina, and a grand gesture. Valentine's Day fluff. Femslash.


Notes: Written for a ficlet-a-thon at the femslashdaily community on LJ.

Summary: Involving Izzie, Cristina, and a grand gesture. Valentine's Day fluff. Femslash.

THE THOUGHT THAT COUNTS

by Ijemanja

x

'What's with the flower?' Cristina asked Meredith, nodding at the rosebud pinned to her scrubs.

'George gave it to me. Sweet, isn't it?'

Cristina made a noise - the sentiment behind which was quite clear - as the two of them exited the locker room, heading for morning rounds. They were only a few yards down the corridor, however, when Cristina stopped in her tracks. Meredith slowed a few paces on and looked back.

'Cristina?'

'It's Valentine's day,' she said, eyes widening as the realisation dawned.

'Yeah...' Meredith replied slowly, eyebrows raised in silent query.

'I... I forgot,' she stuttered.

'You _forgot_?'

Cristina threw her hands up. 'Well she's going to kill me,' she stated bluntly.

Meredith stared back at her. 'You didn't get Izzie anything? She'll kill you.'

'I know. I'm dead. I'm a dead woman, Meredith.'

'She has a big romantic evening planned for you tonight, you know.'

'No, I don't know! If I knew, I would have known I had to get her something.'

'Don't get argumentative, it's not helping. We're late for rounds, you know,' Meredith pointed out.

'I know. And _you're_ not helping _me_.'

'I'm not the one who forgot my girlfriend on Valentine's Day,' Meredith shot back as they started moving again towards their destination.

'I didn't -' Cristina stopped herself and ran her hands through her hair, frustrated. 'I'm no good at this sort of thing. I suck and Izzie's the freaking holiday queen and you have to help me - what do I get her? Like, flowers?'

'Not flowers. Or not just flowers. This is Izzie - you can't just go the standard route. It has to mean something.'

Cristina stared at her blankly.

'You need to make a grand gesture,' Meredith told her. 'It's your only chance, really.'

'For what?'

'Ever having sex again.'

'Okay,' Cristina nodded quickly. 'Okay. A grand gesture. I can do that.'

Suddenly she looked up at Meredith with an expression usually reserved for securing choice surgeries. 'I have a plan,' she announced.

x

Izzie spotted Cristina coming towards her. She was in street clothes, which was odd for the middle of the day, but Izzie currently had more pressing concerns than her girlfriend's attire. She jogged over to meet her, greeting her with a big smile and a hand on her arm - which was actualy pushing it where Cristina and public displays of affection were concerned.

'Hi! I haven't seen you all day,' she said. 'Listen, I'm going to be here till late - probably all night, I have to monitor a patient - and I'm _so_ sorry, our romantic evening is ruined. I had this whole thing planned with candles and chocolates, and I was going to give you a massage with this great -'

'I have to show you something!' Cristina burst out, stopping Izzie's apologetic rambling in its tracks.

'Okay.' Izzie blinked. 'What is it?'

She looked around furtively. 'Not here.'

Izzie allowed herself to be pulled into the nearby stairwell, which was, conveniently enough, deserted.

'Cristina, what?' she demanded with a short laugh.

'Okay,' she said, 'Look.' And pulled down the waistband of her pants to reveal a square of gauze on her right hip. She peeled the tape away on one side and angled her hip towards Izzie. 'So?'

The smile froze on Izzie's face as she looked down at the red, inflamed mess on Cristina's hip. 'Um,' she said.

'It's your Valentine's Day present,' Cristina elaborated.

'And... all I got you was peach-flavoured massage oil,' Izzie said as she leaned in for a closer look. Okay, it was a tattoo, she could see that. It was small, heart-shaped, and... 'Is that my name?' she asked, looking up at Cristina in disbelief.

'It's a grand gesture,' Cristina replied flatly.

'Oh my god. Oh my _god_ , Cristina. I can't believe you did this.' She straightened up, shaking her head as she helped cover the tattoo back up.

'Do you like it?'

Izzie felt her smile grow into a wide grin. 'I don't know whether to kiss you or give you a penicillin shot.'

'Well, do the first thing now. Antibiotics later.'

Izzie slung her arms around Cristina's neck and pressed their lips together, only to draw away abruptly. 'Good, because that thing is really gross.'

'Turns out,' Cristina said with feeling, 'Love hurts like a _bitch_.'

end


End file.
